Like Family
Samson turned back to Dillon with a long sigh. "You know your father won't be happy with either of us," he said. "I... Don't know what he'll do about this, but I'll do my best with him." He took Dillon's shoulders in a fatherly manor. "Danny... Please just hold on. I know it's not easy, but you'll find your smile again. I... please be careful out here. I don't want your decision made for you." It was like the filter of being the boy's doctor and under orders was gone. "I'll try to soften him up. If you change your mind or something happens, you can come back any time." Suddenly Dillon was hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, Samson..." His voice was thick. There were likely tears. Samson hugged him back. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't ever do much for you in this regard." They hugged for a time, Dillon sniffling here and there. Samson rubbed his back, avoiding the surgical scars he knew to be there. It was unclear who let go first, but Dillon's tears were gone and he took a deep shuddering breath. "Alright, Danny," said Samson, ruffling his hair, something nobody had done in a long time. It brought a small smile to Dillon's face. "Go to my room... Take some time." Dillon nodded, taking one more deep breath before hopping off the table. ~ Dillon had to push through the small audience behind the door, but he ignored questions and headed for Samson's room, hands in his pockets and a slight slouch as he walked. His expression was blank. ~ The Doctors were alone. "Right then..." he said. "First thing you'll notice on his file, as will be obvious by how I've addressed him... His name Is Daniel Davis. If he'd rather be called Dillon here, than so be it. "Something you might not notice right away but is definitely of note... He has Situs Inversus. Mirrored Anatomy. Everything is swapped. It was a hell of a search for a heart for him. His right lung, the replacement, is a left lung backwards." He switched from the medical side to the more... Emotional side. "There's quite a bit of weight in his head, as I'm sure you can imagine... It makes him forgetful. He's usually good on it, but given all of the sudden changes, you should remind him to take his medications. He also tends to lack an appetite. If he's not reminded, he could wind up going too long between meals..." He sighed again, folding his arms. "I don't know how qualified you are. Frankly, I'd rather not know, but please understand that I'm being forced to put more trust in you than I'd like to give anyone... Ever. I know his life is a finicky thing, and things may happen beyond your control, but please... Don't let him die unnecessarily. "I... May not have acted like it, but... Daniel is... Very dear to me. It pains me to throw him to the wolves, but... If this is the only hope he sees for happiness... Who am I to take it from him. Please... Please take good care of him."